Finale
by Taffie Paul
Summary: The End
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jonathan" He could hear her voice so quiet, a whisper. "Jonathan", I love her voice. "I caught you again." she warmly whispered in his ear. A late afternoon nap, a new habit Jonathan was adopting. It worried her a little, he has never been tired like this, but Jennifer decided to take advantage of the situation and join her husband. Still half asleep, Jonathan could feel Jennifer nestled up to him. He reached his right arm over to embrace her and pull her closer. "Hmmm." She cooed. The warmth from her body spread through him, as they lay cuddled up together.

Jonathan sighed slightly in frustration, "I hate getting old, he though." Used to be, this was all I needed, hell just to know she was near by was enough to arouse him. The will was there but the flesh was failing him. Shit… now fully awake, Jonathan slid the side table drawer and stealthily open popped open the small white bottle, retrieved a single tablet, and swallowed it down. As he silently slide the drawer closed, Jonathan glanced down at Jennifer, now snoozing against his chest.

He was so amazed at how she never aged. Still so beautiful, still his perfect fit, his everything. Her auburn hair so soft, he began to stroke it, and swept a loose long curly tendril behind her ear. Ever so tenderly, Jonathan began to place soft warm kisses on her expose ear, then on to her jaw then her neck. Jennifer awaken by his attention, reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, she gazed in his eyes. Those eyes! That's what got to her in London, those eyes. "I fell right into them, and have never looked back." Jennifer sat up on her elbow and kissed him. Then with the agility of a man half his age, he lifted her up, rolled her on her back & pinned her to the bed. Jennifer playfully looked up into his eyes, and said, "It appears you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Hart." She giggled.

"That's exactly how I like you Mrs. Hart." he replied, as he returned to kiss her deeply on the mouth. His hand found the buttons on her blouse, and he slowly unbuttoned it as they kissed. "You haven't lost your touch, Jonathan." Jennifer said as she gasp for air. Her heart was pounding and her breathing getting heavier. Jonathan sat up on his knees and removed his own shirt, exposing his still muscular chest but now highlighted by the graying chest hair. Jennifer couldn't resist and she reached up to run her hands over his body, taking in inch each of his frame. Her hands found the buckle of his trousers, as she proceeded to help him out of his clothing.

"Not so fast." Jonathan said, "You're still over dressed," as he embraced her and unfastened the lace bra. "Gorgeous" he rasped as the bra fell away. Jennifer smiled, "You always know how to pay a girl a compliment Mr. Hart."

"My one and only girl," Jonathan replied as reached across her and turned out the light.

"Oh Jonathan!" she said as he muffled her girlish giggles with all the passion he wanted to share with her.

Chapter 2

"Morning Mr. Hart", echoed through the high school hallway. At least a dozen of the kids from the mentoring program eagerly greeted their favorite mentor. Mr. Hart, a fixture in Mountain Valley High School mentoring program. "Have I really been doing this for 15 years?", as the staff and students surprised him with a small plaque and applause. Mt. Valley was neither on a mountain nor in a valley. It was located in one the most volatile areas of Los Angles.

Jennifer had begged him, "Please darling, if you want to do this I am all for it. But I worry. It may not be the safest place for you to be." But Jennifer relented after Jonathan explained he had selected the school for that specific reason. "They need the most help. I was one of them, until…"

"Max?" Jennifer said finishing the sentence for him. Jonathan shook his head in a silent 'yes'. "I have everything. And I came from nothing. I would never have made it without someone like Max knocking me on my ass when I got out of line, and picking me when I fell down. I don't want to just be a donor; you know, throw money at it and hope somebody else takes up the slack. I need to be there, in the trenches. A living breathing example that anyone, no matter where or what they are coming from can be a success, happy, fulfilled."

Jennifer understood, and although concerned knew Jonathan could handle anything these kids threw at him. So for 3 hours a day, twice a week, Jonathan worked with the kids. A lot of the students didn't care, but for the few he saw graduate and go off to college, well that made it worth it. And then there was Alex.

Alex had been in Jonathan's second group of students. Right away Jonathan saw in Alex, something very familiar. The fire. Alex was always hustling, trying to make a buck. Jonathan knew whatever Alex was hustling it probably wasn't good, and definitely not legal. Alex pushed Jonathan away; he wasn't interested in being a charity case for some old rich guy. But Jonathan persisted, and finally caught a break. Jonathan watched from his car on day as Alex made deal on the school steps. When the deal was done Jonathan got out of his car and walked straight up to the kid. Alex tried to turn and run, but Jonathan caught him by the shoulder, spun him around, and pushed the kids against the chain link fence which surround the school grounds. "I'm not ok with this Alex! You know and I know this is illegal. Eventually you're going to get caught. I can't make you quit, but when your ready you call me." Jonathan slid his business card into Alex's shirt pocket, written on it was Jonathan's private cell phone number. Jonathan released Alex; the kid jumped free and took off down the street.

Jonathan returned to his car, started the motor and said a little prayer," I know he's a long shot Max, but if you could pull a few strings up there, I think he is the one."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fourteen years ago, in the middle of the quarterly Board meeting, Jonathan's cell phone rang. The number was unfamiliar, but Jonathan had a feeling he needed to take this call. Jennifer along with the rest of the Board watched in puzzlement as Jonathan left to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I'm ready, but I'm in trouble."

"If it's trouble with the police, you will have to straighten that out before I can help you."

"No, it's not that, the police I mean. I quit. You know, dealing drugs? After you caught me, I …. Well it was the first time anybody talked to me like that. I thought about, and I was embarrassed, you know, a guy like you seeing me do something like that. You didn't bust me, you made it my call, and so after awhile I just couldn't look at myself in the mirror and think it was ok to do that stuff. So I quit."

"So then what's your trouble Alex?"

"I got kicked out of school, and you know the mentoring program. Can you help me get back in?"

"Well…Alex how about we talk about it. Where are you? "

"I'm at home. My mom is here too. Can you help?"

"Give me your phone and address Alex, my wife and I will be there in an hour, and with any luck so will your Principal."

"Ok, Mr. Hart….and, umm, Mr. Hart….thanks."

After the meeting, Alex was on his way. Jonathan saw him through High School, helped him find scholarships for college, and guide him through the beginnings of a corporate career. Not to say there were no bumps in the road, a little too much parting, a few low grades, but in the end Alex made it. He was Jonathan's long-shot, the future for Hart Industries. Alex had never asked and Jonathan never offered him a job at Hart. Jonathan knew Alex had to get out and make a name for himself, stand on his own. With Jonathan's advice Alex had done all that he needed to have the respect of the upper executives at Hart. Twelve years, had passed when Jonathan called Alexander Chase and ask him "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, Mr. H?"

"To work for me, Alex."

Shocked and elated Alex said yes.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex had noticed it first, the slow down in Mr. Hart's work day. "You know Mr. Hart, if you would like to spend a little more time with Mrs. Hart, I could cover for you?" Alex would jest with a wink.

Jonathan knew it was becoming noticeable to those around him. He wasn't up to the long days anymore. The naps crept up on him, and he knew they worried Jennifer. Luckily she hadn't noticed his lack of appetite or weight loss yet. Jonathan didn't want to lie to her, but something wasn't right with him. It was time to see his doctor, and talk to his wife.

"Darling how about dinner out tonight?" he inquired, "something simple and out of the way?'

"That sounds nice. What did you have in mind?" Jennifer replied.

"Valentino?" "That sounds lovely, I'll go change- give me a minute." Jennifer looked beautiful in the dark blue silk dress she selected for the evening. It was prefectly fitted to her curvey figure, not the mention the low "v" neck line. She dabbed on a little lip gloss, as Jonathan drove towards Santa Monica. The drive was buying him some time to think about what to tell Jennifer. To much information might cause her to worry, and to little would raise her suspicions. In the end I should just come clean and tell her everything. But when during, before, after dinner? God, I think for the first time in my married life I wish I could lie to my wife. But it's no good, I look in her eyes and the truth tumbles out of my mouth. After being seated in a tucked away corner, Jonathan ordered one of their favorite wines, _Chateau Le Fete Rothschild '71_. After ordering a light supper, and a few sips of wine, Jonathan began to bring up the subject of visiting his doctor. "Ummm…that vintage never fails to please. Just like you my darling." Jennifer said with a impish smile. Jonathan returned her smile, but she could tell he was struggling with some thing. He was peroccupied in the car and almost ran a red light. "Jonathan, are you all right? I get the distinct feeling that you are with me but you are not here. What's going on?" Well at least Jennifer had opened the door for his news. "Well, I wanted to talk with you a little about…." "About what Jonathan?" his reluctance was unsettleing. "About me Jennifer." He said as looked down into his glass of wine, swirling the contents. "You? What is it darling. I can tell something has been bothering you for the last few days, please tell me?" her eyed pleaded with him to unload his burden. "Well, I haven't been my self lately, in fact for a while." Before Jennifer could interject Jonathan held up his hand, "please darling let me get this out before you say anything." Jennifer sat back in her chair and waited. "It all started with the tiredness. At first it was a quick cat nap here or there, but lately it's everyday. I am exhausted. Then the weight loss." Again Jonathan held up his hand to remind Jennifer to let him finish. "And now this strange, well uncomforatable sensation when I eat a large meal. So I called Marcus. He wants to see me on Monday, just for a few routine tests, bloodwork, EKG, mostly a repeat of my Executive Physical from 6 months ago. It's probably nothing but I just wanted to let you know about the appointment." Just as Jonathan was finishing up his news, dinner arrived. Jennifer sat quiet, and stared at her dinner plate. Jonathan began to cut into his steak, when Jennifer finally spoke up,"Thank you darling for telling me. I am sure it's nothing but if you don't mind I would like to go with you?" How could he say no, "Of course, I want you too. That way I don't have to repeat the doctors report to you a dozen times. And am sure you'll have a few things to add to his diagnosis." Jonathan said with a cheeky smile. "Are you saying I am pushy, Jonathan Hart?" "No…not pushy, just assertive." And he winked at her. With her feathers ruffled, Jennifer dove into her salad a little peeved at Jonathan, "Pushy, assertive." She thought. I'll show him pushy and assertive, when I get him home. Jonathan was finally able to relax a bit. Jennifer knew about his symptoms and the doctors appointment. He slid off his sport coat and laid it across the chair in the dressing room, loosened his tie, and kicked off his shoes. From behind him a very familiar yet sultry toned voice spoke to him, "Pushy and assertive Hmmm." Jonathan turned to see Jennifer standing nude in the door way, her hands poised just at eye level and her left foot crossed over her right, with her weight shifted to accent the firm and ample curve of her backside. Jonathan's breath caught in his throat, "Yes" he raspily replied, "very assertive." "Then you had better come here, I feel the need to be assertive tonight." As Jonathan did what Jennifer instructed him to do, all his worries of the coming Monday slipped away.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As light crept into the bedroom Jonathan began to stir first.

"Monday", he thought. Today is the day that everything will change. "I can feel it."

Jonathan slipped out from under Jennifer's arm and unwound her leg from his; putting on his robe her turned and looked at her sleeping. "I love watching her sleep."

In the kitchen Jonathan prepared a tray loaded with fruit, tea with honey, toast, the morning paper and a daisy in a small bud vase. He tried not to wake Jennifer until her reached the bedroom, but he could see her through the open door sitting up in the bed waiting for him and smiling.

"Awww…. I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you love surprises." Said Jonathan as he walked toward the bed and gave her a little wink.

"Well darling, I appreciate the thought but you are a bit noisy in the kitchen."

"Who? Me? Never? I am always as quiet as a church mouse." smiled Jonathan.

Caught up in the sweetness of the gesture and Jennifer's "as if" expression he sat the tray in the middle of the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

He softly took her face in his hands, tilting it up at just the right angle and started with a light brush on her lips. Jonathan intensified the kiss by pressing more firmly against Jennifer's lips and their lips parted to taste of each other.

At last Jonathan moved away, sitting back on the bed and grinned at her.

"Well, that is a wonderful way to start the day!" exclaimed Jennifer as she attempted to catch her breath.

They ate a quick breakfast, dressed and headed out to the Medical Center.

As the car speed toward downtown, Jonathan observed Jennifer sitting in the passenger seat lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Jennifer was shaken from her revere by Jonathan's deep calm voice.

"Oh! Sorry. I was…was just daydreaming." she replied. "Thinking about how long it has been since we stopped by Willow Pond Drive. So many memories there, I wish…"

"I know darling, me too." said Jonathan, as he turned into the parking garage at Dr. Chapman's Clinic.

Marcus Chapman M.D., one of Jonathan's "finds" from Mountain Valley High School. Marcus was bright, intelligent and very young, compared to The Hart's. He had been in the first wave of students in the mentoring program. And when Jonathan's long time physician decided to retire, it was Marcus he recommended. Sam Conner's recommendation shocked Jonathan.

"But he is so, so…young? Really Sam?" had been Jonathan's initial reaction. But Marcus was very highly accredited despite his young age.

"Jonathan, old guys like me, well, we are behind on the times. It's these young guy's coming out of their internships that you want. They are up to date on everything; it's all digital and computerized now. A fellow like me, hell even a doctor just 10 years younger than me, can't keep up with all that technology. He is who I am going to see." said Sam.

"Okay. But if your wrong about him, then you owe me a drink at the club." joked Jonathan as the two shook hands.

Marcus' office was pleasant and quiet, with a sleek monochromatic modern look. He catered to busy Executives and the odd hours they required as patients. Jonathan checked in with reception and he and Jennifer took a seat in the empty waiting room.

"This is a little unnerving darling." whispered Jennifer, "We are the only people here."

"No we're not. Marcus is here, the receptionist, and Beverly Marcus' nurse. This how he works. For the next few hours Marcus is at my disposal, as I am at his. It eliminates all the running around and back and forth, waiting for test results and so on." Jonathan said matter of factly.

Marcus emerged from the hallway, "Jonathan, I am surprised to be seeing you again so soon. Usually I am begging _you_ to come in for your physical', joked Marcus, "and it's always a delight Mrs. Hart," as Marcus took her hand and shook it. "Come on back and let's get this thing rolling."

"Ok, Jonathan lets start with your basic symptoms – fatigue, little weight loss, some discomfort after meals? Have I got that right?" said Marcus.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it all up." replied Jonathan with a not so confident grin.

Try as he might Jonathan couldn't shake his thoughts from eariler in the morning, "It changes today. I don't want to worry Jennifer, focus Jonathan, keep the mood light."

"Well, this is my typical course of action with patients experiencing this combination of symptoms, especially your weight loss. Eighteen pounds in just a few months worries me..."

"EIGHTEEN POUNDS!" Jennifer's face flashed red hot as glared at Jonathan. All the while chastising herself for not noticing on her own, "that's impossible! Jonathan?"

"No darling, he's right", Jonathan replied knowing he was in the doghouse big time.

Jennifer turned her face to face Dr. Chapman, "So what now."

"Umm, okay, first blood work, a typical physical exam, then a simple ultra sound, anything beyond that will depend on what information those tests give us."

Jennifer look at Jonathan as he said, "Let's get started, I have a feeling I will need to do some shopping today, maybe I will pick up a little gift for a wife with a temper."

Despite Jonathan's attempts to lighten the atmosphere, Jennifer sat in her chair remembering how it started when her father had become ill. She had been down this path before.

Jennifer sent up a silent prayer, as Jonathan headed to the exam room, "Please God, I'm afraid for him. Keep me strong."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ride home was somber. Neither of them could put words to the news Marcus, had given them.

"Well, Jonathan,…Jennifer, I won't sugar coat this. The results are not what I had hoped for. I was hoping for something straight forward, but the Ultra Sound shows a mass."

Jennifer let out a little breath and just as she was about to lay into Marcus Chapman M.D., he kept control of the conversation, stopping her in mid gasp.

Holding up a hand at Jennifer he continued "Now before you both jump to any conclusions, I have to tell you that is all I know right now."

Marcus continued, "Jonathan, I am referring you on to UCLA Med Center. Your blood work will take a few more days. I had them draw an extra vile for a test I was hoping not to run. It's a blood test that shows enzymes that are present when a patient has active cancer in either the liver or pancreas. Like I said it takes a few days. I had Beverly check and the Med Center had a cancellation the out-patient surgery suite. So if you're available I can get you in as soon as Wednesday."

"Wait a minute Marcus, are you telling me I have cancer?" asked Jonathan.

Marcus took a moment, "Jonathan I can't say that for certain. But a visible mass on an ultra sound is a valid reason to send you on for the procedure."

Jennifer placed her hand softly over Jonathan's, she gathered up all her composure and began to fire questions at Marcus, her copious researcher mode was kicking in.

"Let's start with the procedure Marcus, what is it, and what will we find out? I mean why should Jonathan do something that isn't needed, if…."

"Let me explain", interjected Marcus, "the procedure it's called an ERCP, basically a flex tube with a camera along with a tool guide is dropped down the throat to the upper part of the intestine. Air is then used to inflate the GI tract which allows for examination of and possible biopsy of the openings and ducts to the pancreas. Dye is injected to highlight specific areas and x-rays are taken of the areas of interest."

"What if I don't want to do this Marcus? You know, let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Oh, Jonathan!" said Jennifer causing him to turn and look into her pained face. "Please? Just listen…?" and she softly squeezed his hand.

"Jonathan as you Physician I have to insist you take this very seriously."

"I am taking it seriously," said Jonathan as he gave Jennifer's hand a little squeeze back.

Jennifer sat back in her chair a relaxed a little and thought, "Thank God, he isn't going to fight me on this."

Sensing Jennifer's relief Jonathan said, "Ok Marcus, go ahead, let's get the ball rolling.

And when and where do we need to be, and how long until we get some results?"

Marcus paged Beverly, she scurried in the office and handed the doctor a thin booklet, "Here you go Jonathan. Everything you need to know for pre-op, and post-opt. Looks like your first in the chute as well, 5:30am too early for you two?"

Jonathan stood and extended his hand to Marcus, "Thanks buddy." Then turning to Jennifer, "Darling shall we?"

Jennifer was astonished at Jonathan's demeanor, "A doctor just told them he could have cancer, and he's acting like… like it's a board meeting!" Ruffled and shocked all she could do was follow Jonathan to the car.

Jonathan opened the car door for Jennifer and she slid into the passenger seat absorbed with anger and deep in thought. Jonathan climbed in and started the motor, fastened his seatbelt, and glanced toward Jennifer.

This was what he was expecting, but Jennifer had been blind sided. Her silence and far off look told him she was mulling all this over. Even before they saw the doctor, Jonathan had made several important decisions that were only his to make. In the long run he would have to convince Jennifer to let him do this his way. But first he would follow her. He would wait, for her. Let her find her way to deal with all this, it was how she was hardwired, and one of the things he loved most about her, "tenacity" he thought. Never giving up with out a fight.

She had reacted badly when her father took ill, Stephen had only days left, and Jennifer practically went mad phoning doctors and hospitals, searching for experimental treatments. She had to exercise her pain, deep inside she knew it all would be to no avail. But she _had _to do something; she couldn't just stand by and watch her father die. In the end that is what she did, sitting by him, not leaving his side after he had slipped into a coma. She was still holding his hand when the nurse came in to unhook the monitors.

So Jonathan waited and held onto the silence.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they pulled into the driveway Jonathan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?,,,,,, Oh Alex, yes? That's good, I am surprised it's ready so soon. No, no I think I will come down this afternoon and take care of it. See you in an hour. Bye"

Jennifer was standing in the kitchen when she overheard Jonathan's end of the conversation, "He's leaving? Maybe that's a good thing for now, I can barely look at him without wanting to burst into tears. Yes, let him go for a little while, by the time he gets home I will be fine. Have my wits back about me."

Jonathan poked his head around the corner of the kitchen doorway, "Darling, Alex has something I need to see to today. I am going to run into the office for a couple of hours. Is that okay?"

Jennifer barely looked up, "Yes, that's fine I need to finish up some correspondence and reply to a couple of emails. Think about dinner while you're out." Inside she was pleading"Please just go don't kiss me, just wave goodbye for now. I will fall apart if you kiss me."

"Great. See you in a few!" she heard him call as the front door closed behind him.

Jennifer let out a great sigh of relief. She walked over to her laptop and started sending out emails to her publisher, the various charities she currently sat on the boards of, and one to a friend with a house she and Jonathan had let in Kenya a few years ago. Then she Goggled ERCP, UCLA Med Center, the doctor's name and the list of radiologist on staff. By the time she had finished the sun was sinking toward the endless ocean and horizon. With nothing to else to occupy her mind she grabbed a blanket, her cell phone and headed toward the surf.

"Hi Alex."

"Jonathan. How did it go?"

Jonathan gave Alex a look that said, _I'm not ready to talk about it_, so Alex backed off.

"It's all here. Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean …."

"Yes, Al it needs to be done now." Jonathan said firmly.

The two gentlemen sat at the large table in the boardroom.

"First for you to sign is the transfer of the stock to Jennifer, then the change in her Board of Director's status from inactive to active.", said Alex as Jonathan glanced over the documents.

"Then you wanted these. House plans?" inquired Alex.

"Yes, a few years ago, we had considered rebuilding at Willow Pond; I had an architect draw of a few different plans. Each set ranges in size from the original floor plan down to something a little more intimate. Let me see. Yes it was this one. Hart's Cottage Glenn."

"Liz has the builders name, I want things under way there as soon as possible. No delays, spare no cost, Jennifer's notes as to cabinets, stains, paints, and all the other bells and whistles are in the plans too. I want all done to her exact specifications. Understood?" Jonathan said as he glanced up at Alex who was now standing across the table from him.

"Yes, I understand." replied Alex.

"Jonathan, why all the rush. I mean…"

"Alex, don't push it. When I know more, so will you. For now I am following my instinct, and it hasn't failed me very often."

Changing the subject Alex showed the lease to Jonathan.

"Perfect", said Jonathan as he signed it, "I want it open ended, I am not sure how long we will need it. Oh and a couple of other things, have Liz check on local doctors and hospitals for me, as well as pharmacy's. Okay?"

"Jonathan, all this is really unsettling. Houses, stock transfer's, doctors…"

"Like I said, Alex when I know, you will be the second person I discuss all this with."

"And remember, let's keep these subjects out of the spotlight, tell Liz please. Not a word to Mrs. Hart or anyone else, just the three of us?"

The beach wasn't very crowded, and Jennifer picked a spot near a small dune. She spread the blanked out, sat down and stretched out her legs. The sun warmed her as she sat taking in the days events.

Her mind wondered back to the kitchen when Jonathan had left. "Why was I afraid for him to kiss me?"

Marcus' words played back "we found a mass", "Oh God", she thought, "Marcus carefully skimmed around the edges, but never came right and said it-cancer."

Her mind raced back to her father, diagnosed and dying, and losing him so quickly. Fear began to grip Jennifer, and she let the door on her heart open. "

I can't do this in front of Jonathan I have to be strong for him. He isn't taking this serious. If it is cancer, what can they do, how long does he have, do we have. Life with Jonathan! Oh my God."

Every thought, fear and ounce of emotion she had capped off at the doctor's office came flooding out, like an eruption. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them as they heavy tears began to sting at her eyes. Before she could stop them, heavy sobs shook her shoulders, and ripped at the deepest part of her soul. Her mind ran with thoughts of life without Jonathan, but as soon as she dare think it she pulled away from it. It hurt too much, it's not possible.

"I won't let him go with out me, I just won't." Jennifer continued this internal battle of her will to be strong against her natural reaction to be frightened. Her tears begin to subside, and she looked up at the purple pink sunset.

"How long have I been out here?" she wondered.

"I need to get my act together, Jonathan will be home soon. He can't see me like this-a total train wreck!"

Just as Jennifer's thoughts were turning to Jonathan's returning home, she felt a small gust of wind beside her, and looked at the jacket from a business suit that had landed beside her. Jennifer looked up and Jonathan was standing there. Before she could tell him to go back to the house, he was sitting beside her pulling her and cradling her in his arms.

"It's no use." she thought. And once again the tears poured from her, she wrapped her arms under Jonathan's and held on to him. Jonathan buried his face in her soft wind blown hair and breathed in her scent. He felt each sob and tremble, and wished she didn't have to go through this, but she wasn't alone he would be with her for as long as God allowed. Neither of them knew how long they sat on the beach.

Once her sobs and tears had exhausted themselves, Jennifer was quiet and listened, she could hear Jonathan's heart beating, sound of the ocean lapping at the shore, and his deep calm breathing.

"Better now?" Jonathan ask.

Jennifer timidly replied, "I think so, but I am not making any promises, that I won't just burst out in tears again."

"That's okay. I have this great collection of handkerchiefs, I think you can use when you need one." Said Jonathan with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, Jonathan." smiled Jennifer.

As he stood up he offered her his hand. She grasp it, and felt its warmth and strength. He pulled her up, they gathered the jacket and blanket. As they turned toward the house, they joined hand in hand as they walked slowly home.


End file.
